


Recipe for Disaster

by Hellite



Series: Today on: Pavellan F'd Up [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, both of them kind of are, fen isn't great at expressing his emotions, least romantic settings, my boy is a wreck, or communication, they both have a lot of pent up feelings, today on: fen f'd up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellite/pseuds/Hellite
Summary: Fen thought he messed up. Dorian, however, was very pleased.A.k.a. Fen chose probably the least romantic place in Skyhold to finally kiss Dorian.





	Recipe for Disaster

Creators, what was he _thinking?_

Oh, yeah sure, bent over a dusty book in Skyhold's basement is the _perfect_ time to kiss someone, right? Creators, what an absolute _moron_.

It's not as if it was a confession of feelings. The two of them have been flirting and dancing around each other for months. If anything, it's a confirmation of attraction. Fen might or might not have let on too much of his true feelings for the Tevinter mage, but it was all in Elven and Solas has promised to keep his mouth sealed, so it doesn't really matter. He's a long, _long_ way from letting Dorian know just how much he actually cares for him.

He never even meant for the kiss to happen. Who even goes down into a little library full of cobwebs and dust in the ass end of a fortress thinking, _ah yes, now would be a perfect time for a first kiss_? Fen certainly doesn't. It just...happened. Almost as if they were magnets, drawn together without any conscious thought. As opposite as they are, it's not that far-fetched to think of them as such.

It truly was a recipe for disaster. Even in such an unromantic location, they were completely alone for once. Alone, and huddled oh-so close over a book looking for something Fen couldn't focus on for the life of him. Standing so close to each other, Fen could feel the warmth radiating off of Dorian's arm. A warmth he was almost all too eager to get closer to in the cold basement. It really was too easy for him to lose himself, easing into Dorian's warmth and the cadence of his voice.

One moment, Fen was trying, and failing, to pay attention to what the other man had called him down to look at, and the next, he had planted his lips right on Dorian's. As soon as he regained some of his senses, he stepped back and stammered out apology after apology. "Creators, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. Maker, I'm an idiot, I should go."

Dorian, although thoroughly surprised, amused, and pleased, yanks the embarrassed Elf back before he can go two paces. Oh, he'll remember how red Fen's ears were until his dying moments.

Neither of them planned any of this. Dorian's intentions _were _to show him an interesting tidbit of information, but whether or not that was just an excuse to spend some time with him away from the eyes of others is something he'll never admit to.

Fen's never been kissed like this. Never kissed anyone else like this. His only experience was with hesitation, and perhaps even shame and fear- fear of being caught, shame of disappointing his parents. _This_ is nothing like that. He almost feels like he's playing tug-of-war, and he's _losing_. He feels like he's on fire from head to toe. Creators, Fen knew Dorian had a few years and much more experience than him, but now he can _feel_ it. He almost feels ashamed knowing Dorian can feel it too.

The kiss slows down as Fen's jaw begins to ache. Even though it had previously left his lungs burning for air, it only now truly takes his breath away. It's slower, much slower, and also much less fueled by need. Soft, un-rushed, and almost overwhelmingly full of unspoken emotion. This kiss is much more dangerous. He knows he's toeing the line here, getting too close to the flames. If he's not careful, Dorian might just be able to put two and two together and figure out what it is Fen has been saying to him in Elven.

By some miracle, a loud bell chimes, signaling the calling of a war meeting and saving Fen from making another mistake, if the first initial kiss is to be counted as a mistake. Judging on how flushed Dorian looks, and how _bothered_ they both obviously are, Fen would say not.

"You know, normal people don't invoke both Elven gods and the Maker in one breath." Fen is far too embarrassed, and far too focused on sorting himself out, to laugh. He clamps a hand over the lower half of his face, praying to any god that will listen that it won't be too obvious what he just did, and turns on his heels. "I should go."

If not for how bright red the Elf's ears are and perhaps the slight smile on his lips as he leaves, Dorian would have thought he was displeased. But given his reactions and how long it's going to take them _both_ to calm down, he'd guess not.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Fen's been hanging around Andrastians for so long that he's started invoking Andraste and the Maker even though he believes in Elven gods. Sometimes, when he's especially embarrassed or panicked, he'll invoke them all at the same time.


End file.
